Superman
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman Reigns just wants to spend a quiet night at home with his soon to be wife but business gets in the way... Like usual.


Anya Johnson paced her room, quickly. Her fiance and soon to be baby daddy, Roman Reigns was coming home for a little. She hasn't seen him in over a month and see planned to smother him with affection. She was gonna pleasure him, any way possible. She wipes her sweaty hands before checking herself out once more in the mirror. She thought she looked good. Not the best. After all she was in just in her pajamas. They were Roman's favorite though. A plain black crop top that showed off her small baby bump and stripped booty shorts. Anya jumps as the door creaks. She sighs again, fixing her hair as her soon to be husband walks through the door.

Roman shuts it before turning to face Anya. He smiles at the sight of her. She smiles, relived before running up and hugging him, Roman spinning her around.

"I missed you baby." Roman says after setting Anya down. Anya felt her eyes tear up and she knew she couldn't talk. If she did, she'd bawl. She just nods, burying her head in Roman's chest. He kisses the top of her head, keeping his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Here, let's come to bed. We can watch a movie. You're pick." Roman says, feeling her stomach.

"Carry me?" Anya asks, looking up. Roman smiles, nodding. He picks her up bridal style, giving her a small kiss on the lips. He walks over to the bed with her, setting her down gently before crawling in beside her. He quickly takes off his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket. She cuddled into him again, pulling the blanket over them as Roman grabs the remote.

"Can we watch the Notebook?" Anya asks, looking up at Roman. Anya constantly thanked God for Netflix.

"Of course, doll." Roman says, putting his arm around her. He puts the Notebook on quickly, putting the remote down after that.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Anya presses a kiss to Roman's shoulder, on the tattoo.

"Roman?" Anya asks, getting the Samoan's attention.

"Yeah?" Roman asks, facing Anya.

"When's the next time you're leaving?" Anya asks, barely above a whisper. Roman hated talking about work on vacation. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his soon to be wife. Roman sighs, pausing the movie.

"Anya." Roman warns, frustrated.

"No Roman! We have to talk about this! I don't want you to tell me a day before you leave that you're going. I wanna know." Anya says, sitting up.

Roman sits up also, looking Anya in the eyes.

"Tuesday." Roman says after a while, looking away from Anya for once.

"Tuesday?" Anya says. It was already Sunday night. Anya sighs, frustrated. She knew what she was getting into when she started dating the Samoan. She just didn't think he'd be this busy.

"Okay. So that gives us like a day and a half." Anya says, looking anywhere but at Roman, who nods.

"We can go somewhere tomorrow right?" Anya asks, biting the inside of her check.

"Of course." Roman whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Don't cry baby." Roman says, wiping a fallen tear on Anya's face.

"I ain't crying." Anya says, still wiping her eyes. She was, in fact, crying. She didn't even realize it.

"Baby, It's gonna be okay." Roman says, lightly rubbing her shoulder. Roman's phone beeps and he checks it. Anya didn't miss the smile that appeared on his face. He texts something back, putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Anya says, as nonchalantly as she could.

"Uh, No one." Roman says frowning then quickly smiling again. Anya usually wasn't a nosy person and couldn't care less about who Roman was texting. Anya just had these vibes the past few months that Roman was cheating on her. Who wouldn't though? Going a few months without sex or any physical contact? It's not like Anya didn't trust Roman. It's just that Roman was sexual. Very sexual. And he had needs. Needs that can't go months without being paid attention too. And Anya knew how much Wwe superstars went clubbing. Anya guessed that if she could go that long so could Roman.

"Oh okay..." Anya says, reaching for the remote. She grabs it but Roman grips her wrist, lightly. She drops the remote as he pulls her on his lap.

"Roman!" Anya exclaims as Roman grabs her ass.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful. I couldn't resist." Roman says, as Anya wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

"Well, that's a good excuse then." Anya says, giving Roman a small kiss. And another one. They were lazy little kisses until Anya deepens them. The kiss wasn't rough, like usual. It was long, slow, and passionate.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" Roman asks, after the break the kiss. Anya smiles at the compliment that she don't get often. Roman wasn't an affectionate person. It was usually something like "You're hot" or "You're sexy" but never beautiful. Roman's probably only called Anya beautiful three times throughout their five-year relationship and they were in the beginning. Anya didn't know where this Roman was coming from but she wants too.

"Roman, stop." Anya demands as he starts to kiss her bare shoulder. Roman stops, looking at her, confused.

"Where is all this coming from?" Anya asks, resisting the urge to smother Roman with kisses. She had to restrain herself even harder when she felt Roman's cock press against her ass.

"What do you mean?" Roman asks, innocently. Anya didn't know if he was playing or what.

"The compliments. The Movie. the Snuggling." Anya points out. Roman Reigns does not snuggle. He's made that clear on more than one occasion.

"Okay, Look. I haven't been completely honest with you." Roman says, sighing. The first thing that went through Anya's head is that he's cheating.

"About what?" Anya says, sternly. She thanks God that her voice didn't come out shaky because she was on the verge of tears.

"So, I got pushed at work today and that means I'll have to be there more days." Roman says, again turning away from the girl sitting on him. Anya didn't know what would be worse, the cheating or this...

"More days? Like more than the months you already spend!?" Anya asks, practically shouting.

"Baby, calm down" Roman says.

"No, Rome! We're getting married soon, if you forgot!" Anya says, holding her ring finger up. Anya noticed a while ago Roman wasn't wearing his.

"I know." Roman says, a bit agitated.

"Look, It's a job. It's paying for this house. It's paying for everything in this house. Including you. You wouldn't have half the clothes you have now if I didn't have this job." Roman says,trying to calm down a bit. Even though, if you asked him, He'd say Anya needs to calm down. A lot.

Anya knew it was true. She would probably be poor if it wasn't for Roman. It's not like she's a gold digger. She started dating him before she knew about his family and money traits.

"I'm sorry." Anya says, getting off Roman.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks, concerned, as Anya slips on her shoes.

"Leaving." Anya says grabbing her coat and walking outta the room. She made sure to slam the door, making Roman groan. She can't leave! It's fuckin' 20 degrees outside, raining, and she's pregnant. Roman quickly gets outta the bed, picking his short back off the ground, throwing it on while putting his shoes on. He leaves the house, grabbing his keys on the way out. Anya must not of gotten to far, walking. Since her cars still in the garage. Roman was wrong. He drove for about three minutes, finally finding her.

He pulls up beside her, winding the passenger seat's window down.

"Anya, get in this car!" Roman demands, driving slowly beside her.

"No!" Anya yells, turning the corner into an ally. Roman's car couldn't fit back there. God damn! Doesn't this girl know not to walk down an ally by yourself? Roman quickly parks his car, getting outta it. He quickly runs to Anya, catching up.

"Anya, listen to me." Roman says grabbing at her wrists. She roughly tugs it away, turning to face him.

"What?' Anya asks, her voice cracking. She was down to her last nerve. She wipes water of her cheek. Or maybe it was a tear. She was definitely crying.

"Look, I love you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're carrying my baby and we're getting married in a month. You really think I'd wanna see less of you? I don't see you enough now!" Roman says, holding Anya's wrist. Anya knew where he was coming at. It was a job for Christ's sake. They could be poor. And Roman loved to do it so who was Anya to take that away.

Roman frowns when Anya doesn't say anything. He tried to see some emotion on her face but nothing. It was a blank expression. Anya tries to remove a piece of wet hair from her face but it kept sticking. Roman gently wipes her hair outta her face, smiling. He cups her chin, kissing her. Anya smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Roman's neck. Roman pulls away, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I love you Anya Rose Johnson. And nothing can change that." Roman says, before pressing his forehead to Anya's. Anya was definitely in love,no doubt about it. She was gonna sped the rest of her life with Roman Reigns, her Superman...

**And Scene. I'm sorry if you didn't like this story. I wrote it at one in the morning. This is one shot and it is complete. If you did like this story though, Reviews are great and check out some of my other stories. -MOA**


End file.
